Various structures have been used to hold and dispense ammunition for use in firearms. Examples of cartridge and shell accommodating devices are disclosed by Collins in U.S. Pat. No. 287,804; Rice in U.S. Pat. No. 523,177; and Rumsey in U.S. Pat. No. 695,176; and Righton in U.S. Pat. No. 775,149. These patents are representative of the state of the art in the 1883-1904 era. The shell holding devices have a plurality of sleeves with upright generally cylindrical passages for accommodating shells and cartridges. Harness, suspender, and belt structures are used to carry the sleeves adjacent the body of a person. Collins utilizes releasable latches for holding the cartridges in the sleeves. The releasable latches include pivoted arms that can be manually moved to a release position to allow the cartridges to move to a down position where they can be removed from the sleeves.
The devices for holding ammunition in a hunting jacket or vest comprised fabric loops that retain the individual cartridges. A dispensing unit is not used with the loops so that each cartridge must be pulled from the loop for use in the firearm. One difficulty is that the loops only hold a single shell and that a limited number of shells can be carried by the jacket or vest. The loops have a specific size for accommodating one type of shell or cartridge. Other types of ammunition such as rifle cartridges, bullets, and different gauged shotgun shells cannot be accommodated by the loops. Applicant's shell holder and dispenser has overcome the disadvantages of the prior shell holding structures for use with hunting jackets and vests.